geweldigheidfandomcom-20200214-history
Het B-Team
Het B-Team is een geheme organisatie van verschillende leden. Zij probeerden het kwaad, dat voortkwam uit D104, te stoppen. Ook is er een verhaal over hen geschreven. En daarna een 2.0 versie op de wiki: Het B-Team Verhaal (2.0) Er is al lang niets meer van het B-Team vernomen, daarom denken veel mensen, dat het team verdwenen en abolished is... Het begin van het B-Team Toen Darth Wentholt de eerste lightsabre ter wereld maakte, gooide hij hem in de prullenbak. Maar een andere Sith-Lord, genaamd Darth Englishman, pikte hem op, en hij leerde de kracht van het wapen en de kracht van de Force. Hiermee werd hij machtig. De eerste lightdabre was de machtigste ooit gemaakt, en zou dat werk nooit meer evenaren... Maar de Lord die het zwaard had gemaakt, realiseerde dit ook. Daarom maakte hij meer zwaarden, en leerde de kunst van het fabriceren van de wapens ook aan andere Sith, zoals Count Varkensnier en Darth Diessen. Nu de Sith de macht hadden over zowel de Force én wapens, werden zij machtsbegerig en moesten zij worden bestreden. Daarom richtte Gießel Farindar een groep op, genaamd het B-Team. Al snel kwam een ander persoon, genaamd M. The Irascible, en een tovenaar, genaamd S. De Witte, er ook bij. Zij vormden een alliantie met Snoedels Darth Englishman De Darth die de eerste lightsabre had gepakt, en ook nog een andere, was Darth Englishman. Hij was lange tijd de machtigste Sith ooit, en onverslaanbaar. Maar toen werd hij door de light side of the Force overgehaald om zijn alliantie te veranderen. Hij werd nu W. De Engelse genoemd, maar zijn lightsabre behield hij. Het B-Team had nu een machtige Jedi als aanvulling op de anderen. Vorderingen binnen het B-Team Om de Sith's te verslaan moest het B-Team improviseren, ze waren (net) te zwak. Daarom werden Gießel Farindar en Dzjoardiey de alleswetende opgeleid tot Tovenaar door S. de Witte. Ook werden M. the Irascible en Sultan Kebbabae opgeleidt tot Jedi door W. De Engelse. Hierdoor werden zij extra machtig. Ook werd hun wapenarsenaal verbreed met meer lightsabers en 2 extra staffen. Wapens Hier volgt een rijtje van de gebruikte wapens door het B-Team: Gießel Farindar Gießel Farindar gebruikte 2 pistolen, een messenriem, Wolverine-klauwen, en later een staf. De Sultan De Sultan wierp Kebabstaven, en had later een lightsaber. Dzjoardiey de alleswetende De Alleswetende had wijsheid, een strijdbijl, toverdrankjes, en later een staf tot zijn beschikking. S. de Witte De Tovenaar had een arsenaal spreuken en zijn staf. M. de The Irascible Deze opvliegende persoon had een Holy Hand Grenate, (as seen in Monty Python and the Holy Grail) een Shrink-Ray en later een lightsaber. W. de Engelse De voormalig Sith, maar nu trouw Jedi had zijn trouwe 2 lightsabers, en een arsenaal Force powers. Snoedels De tumor met een hond eraan had niet echt wapens maar wel een mantel maar alleen op Woensdagen. Het B-Team verkrijgt de hulp van de Clones Het B-Team realiseerde dat ze deze oorlog met de Darths niet zonder andere hulp niet konden winnen. Daarom ging Sultan Kebbabae naar Kamino en rekruteerde hij daar Clones om Het B-Team te helpen. Maar waar de Sultan niet aan gedacht had, was dat de Sith Stormtroopers óók op Kamino gemaakt werd. Dus splitste hij de planeet op in twee delen: één deel voor de Sith, en het andere deel voor het B-Team. Nu had het team een leger... Dit leger veranderde het tij van de oorlog helemaal. De Sith hadden eerst het monopolie op Clones, en gebruikte ze veel om het B-Team op de hielen te zitten. Maar nu had het B-Team zijn eigen leger. Snoedels werd aangesteld als Surpreme Commander of the Armed Forces, en hij voerde de oorlog met goed strategisch inzicht. De verdere oorlog Nu dat het Team de Clones had, konden de leden van het team zich volledig richten op het vermoorden van de Sith, met als "main targets" natuurlijk Darth Stolk en Darth Wentholt. Als zij niet meer leefden, zou het verdere Empire uit elkaar vallen. Maar de sterke beveiliging van de Sith, en de Sith's Force-krachten belemmerden het B-Team de Sith te vermoorden. Dus moest het Team de